A Careful Application of Pressure
by The Starving Writer
Summary: SEQUEL TO AFTERMATH. Sometimes all it takes to bring people together is a forceful little nudge in the right direction. Through a mix of force and cunning, Leia tries to heal rifts between friends while facing her own inability to be helped. COMPLETE!
1. Plans

_**A/N: **Hey there! Here it is, (finally) the sequel to _Aftermath_. This story is going to have quite a few references to both _Aftermath _and _One Life to Gamble_, so if you haven't read them, I suggest you do so first. This one is going to be fairly long, with several sub plots. At least, I think so. I have a plot in my mind, but no clear idea of what's going to happen between Point A and Point B. I guess I'll have to wait and see like everyone else! _

_Like the other three stories in this series (_Square Pegs, Gamble, _and _Aftermath) _this is AU past the last movie. Also, in case you didn't know, I don't own any of the Star Wars franchise. If I did, I would be sipping lemonade on my own island instead of writing this. The rating is T, mostly for safety's sake, although there may be some implied stuff. _

_Without further ado, I present to you _**A Careful Application of Pressure.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Plans Are Set**

"You told him _what_?"

"Don't overreact, Han. I just said that you'd take him to Taledan. It'll take a week at the most."

Han took a deep breath. "Let's just ignore the fact that you volunteered me to carry your brother across the galaxy for a minute. Why in the Seven Hells would he want to go _there_?"

"One of the smuggling ships he intercepted was carrying a barqual." Leia smiled fondly at the name. "A native species of Alderan that is now very endangered. There's a rare species preserve on Taledan that's agreed to take it, but they need it before breeding season starts next month."

"Is there a reason they're sending a Jedi to do this? It sounds pretty simple."

Leia grinned guiltily. "Actually, I ordered him to."

"Leia…" Han groaned.

"You and Luke need to start talking again," she said firmly. "And this is the perfect opportunity. You can't avoid each other for six days on the same ship."

"Look. _He's _the one giving _me _the cold shoulder. Why should I have to take time out of my schedule-"

"You're on vacation, meathead."

"That's beside the point."

It was Leia's turn to be exasperated. "You two used to be best friends. How can you just throw that away?"

"By remembering that he carries a light saber, that's how. It's not like I can make small talk if he turns the other way every time he sees me coming."

"You could at least try."

In his typical stubborn manner, Han threw up his chin. "I'm not going."

"You don't have a choice. I've already issued the order."

"That's not fair."

"Get used to it. Now quit being a baby and pack your bags. You leave tomorrow." She shut off the comm screen before he could find another excuse.

* * *

"So how'd he take the news?"

"Better than I expected," Leia said, sitting down at her desk.

Her secretary nodded. "So your house is still standing."

"Yes. The only blown roof was his. So what've I got today, Felda?"

Felda looked at her computer screen. "Let's see. You need to call back the Twi'Lek Artists Guild before they send someone to break down your office door. Then you have a meeting with Senator Obrakin, at 11, and a therapist appointment at-"

"Wait. I didn't set up an appointment with a therapist."

Felda pressed a few keys on her keyboard. "No, you didn't," she said. "Han did, last night."

Leia couldn't help but smile a little. "Not bad for a meathead."

"Should I cancel it?" Felda asked. Her second set of arms reached for the comm.

"No, it's alright. I'll go. I deserve it, after throwing him in a ship with Luke for a week."

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Leia called.

"Senate Security."

She knew that voice. "Come in, Bill."

Officer Jeffersom, looking neat and professional in his new uniform, stepped through the door. "Morning, Senator. Morning Felda."

Felda said something nearly inaudible that may have been "You too."

"Can I help you?"

"No. I was just making the rounds, and I thought I might stop by. To thank you, again, for getting me this job."

"Speaking of your job," Leia said, "Maybe you should be getting on with it."

Her professionalism no longer phased him. "Of course." He smiled and saluted. "Goodbye, ladies."

He door closed. Leia looked over at her gold-skinned secretary. Her head was propped up on one hand, staring at the spot where Jeffersom had been. Another set of fingers toyed with her many short black braids.

"He looks nice in that uniform, doesn't he?"

"Yeah…" she said softly. Suddenly, she sat up straight. "I mean-" She crossed one set of arms, put the others on he hips, and glared at Leia. "If you're trying to get something out of me, you're going to be disappointed."

"Oh, I've already seen enough. He's a nice man."

"Maybe he is," Felda said neutrally.

"Go ahead and deny it. I can tell you from experience, it doesn't get you anywhere."

"I don't have anything to deny."

"Sure," Leia said with a smirk. But the gears in her head were already turning. If she played her cards right, Luke and Han wouldn't be the only ones bonding this week.


	2. Riddles

_**A/N: **Thanks to **Lelila Solo **for pointing out my misspelling of Wookiee!

* * *

_

_**A Careful Application of Pressure**_

**Chapter Two: Riddles

* * *

**

The silence on the _Millennium Falcon_ was so tense it cold hold up a Wookiee. There were no wookiees on the ship, however, a fact that only deepened Han's frown.

Chewbacca had declined Han's invitation, saying that Leia was right and he should spend more time with Luke. It was just like him, to side with the girl. Han shook his head in disgust. Eight feet tall, and the fuzz ball still got bowled over by a hundred pounds of long eyelashes.

So he sat alone in the cockpit, listening to the mechanical grinding of the _Falcon _around him. Luke had locked himself in the guest quarters with barely a word of thanks, and Han couldn't complain.

_Whirr Buzz Humm. _It wasn't the healthiest sounding noise, but it was easier on the ears than Luke's threatening wordlessness. _Whirr Buzz Humm. Whirr Buzz Humm. _

_Squeak._

Han looked around. He was pretty sure _that _wasn't coming from the engine. _Squeak. _There it was again, a high-pitched, decidedly living call. He stood up and headed for the door. Before he could reach it, however, he discovered the source of the sound.

More accurately, he stepped on it.

The blue-and-green something shot out from under his foot, hissing and yelping, and landed on the control panel. Han stepped back. This was no ordinary stowaway rodent. It was small, covered in bright fur, and had a fluffy striped tail at least the length of its body. The long, narrow head was topped with two large ears. Blue-rimmed orange eyes regarded him from within a green mask.

"Hey there," Han said, in what he hoped was a clam tone. The creature hissed again, fur on end. It would be comical, if it didn't sound so angry. Han pulled his blaster. His finger was on the trigger when something invisible yanked it from his hands.

"Please don't do that, Han." Luke caught the blaster in a practiced motion. His two-droid entourage stood behind him, as always.

"You couldn't have just said something, could you?"

"No."

The animal bounded across the room to Luke's arms, where it seemed content to glare silently. "What is that thing?" Han asked.

"Our cargo," Luke said.

"It's a barqual," 3PO elaborated. "One of only a few dozen left, a member of the order-"

"If I'd wanted to know that," Han said, "I would have asked you. Why is it wandering loose on my ship?"

"Because there's no reason to keep it locked up," Luke said. It was the most emotion he'd shown to Han since the trip began.

"I can find one. How about those teeth?"

"It's perfectly harmless."

"And what if it hurts itself somehow? I don't want to find it three months from now in the cooling system."

"It won't get into any trouble. It's too smart for that." Luke paused and chuckled sadly.

"What?"

"Usually, when we have this argument, we're both on the other side." Before Han could demand an explanation, he walked away.

"I don't suppose you know what he meant," he said to 3PO.

"I'm sorry, General Solo, but I'm not programmed to interpret metaphors and other figures of-"

"Then don't talk."

"Really, R2," the droid said huffily. "The things we have to put up with…" He left the cockpit, grumbling in indignation.

Han sat down again, wondering where the Jedi learned to speak in riddles.


	3. Unwelcome Salvation

**_A Careful Application of Pressure_**

**Chapter Three: Unwelcome Salvation

* * *

**

"Hello, Senator."

Leia walked into the dimly lit office with a story fixed clearly in her mind. "Hello, doctor."

"Call me Adele," the therapist said. Her tone was anything by casual. "Please, have a seat."

"I hat to waste your time," Leia said brightly. "I'm only here because a friend asked me to."

"Really?" Adele jotted something down on her data pad. "Senator Organa, your files indicate that you were the victim of a violent crime just two months ago."

"Yes, but I'm fully recovered."

"Then you wouldn't mind recounting it for me?"

This was not what Leia had anticipated, but she refused to let it show. "I'm sure I could get you a copy of the police report."

"But I'd like to hear your side of the story."

"Well, I…What does this have to do with anything?"

Adele smiled sympathetically. "It explains why you _do _need to be here."

* * *

An hour later, Leia walked from the office with all the relief of a woman released from prison. The therapist was good. Her questions were so probing and cunningly asked that most people would be reduced to a sobbing mass. Leia, however, was a woman who at nineteen, had faced and denied Darth Vader. A two-piece suit with a certificate on the wall was not going to break her. 

She was fine. The nightmares were nearly gone, and the sight of scales no longer made her shiver. Not wanting to discuss her ordeal with a total stranger didn't make her an emotional wreck. But in the therapist's eyes, it did. Adele had insisted on daily check-ins. Leia, a champion of diplomatic compromise, reduced it to every other day with shorter sessions on the weekend.

Leia pressed her palm to the keypad. With a cheerful ring, the apartment door slid open. She waded through the mess of unpacked boxes to the kitchen. In the few weeks since she'd moved in, she hadn't had time to really get settled. It was perfect for her. Large, but not so big that it felt empty when she was alone. It lay close enough to the Senate to ease Luke's over-protective paranoia, and far enough away to offer some relief from her responsibilities.

There was a message from Han on her answering machine. She sat down at the table with a cold drink and pressed play.

"_Hey there, Princess. Just wanted to let you know I'm still alive. There hasn't been any male bonding yet, so don't get your hopes up. Master Skywalker's been locked in his room doing who-knows-what all day. Anyways, we should be reaching halfway sometime tomorrow. We'll probably stop and refuel on Mayjin if you're looking for us._

"_And by the way Dr. Tourtiban's got my number. I will find out if you made that appointment, Leia. So don't think you're getting away with anything._

"_Better get back to reconciling. Love ya, sweetheart. Bye." _

They still have time, Leia reminded herself. Their relationship had been through some tough times, and she couldn't reasonably expect it to heal in a day. It had to happen sometime, though, if Han was going to move back in with her. She had no intention of tiptoeing around her angry brother forever.

She yawned. It had been a long day. Finishing her drink, she headed for the bedroom. Her bed waited, soft and welcoming. She'd almost gotten used to sleeping alone by now.

_Soon, _she thought, wrapping her arms around a pillow. _Soon it'll all be better again. _


	4. Doors Opened, Doors Closed

**_A_ _Careful Application of Pressure_**

**Chapter Four: Doors Opened, Doors Closed

* * *

**

The little barqual was cute, he had to admit. IT sat on the counter as he made breakfast, watching him with wide, bright eyes.

"Hungry?" Han asked.

The barqual squeaked and twitched its tail. Cautiously, Han held out a strip of bread. "Not sure what it is you really eat, but I don't suppose this could hurt you." With a sniff, the animal delicately took his offering. It nibbled a corner before deeming the bread safe and stuffing the whole thing in its mouth.

"Like that?" he barqual purred in response. Han scratched behind its ear, and it moved closer. "You're not so scary, after all, huh, buddy?"

Without warning, the barqual snatched the entire loaf and scampered off. "Hey!" Han took off after it. "Come back here, monster."

The thief stopped. "Wait…" Han smiled hopefully. "Monster?" To his delight, the barqual cocked its head to one side. "Bring it here, Monster."

Hesitantly, the little creature dropped the tooth-marked bread at Han's feet.

"What are you doing out here?" Luke stuck his head into the hall.

"Watch this. Sit, Monster." Obediently, the newly-named Monster sat back on its haunches. Han laugh triumphantly. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Could you be a little quieter, please? I'm trying to meditate." He started to shut the door.

Without thinking, Han held it open. "Hold on."

A tremor of impatience made its way through Luke's self-control. "Yes?"

"Um…" Han wasn't sure what to say, really. _You'd better thank me for this, Princess, _he thought. _Here goes. _"Leia wants us to spend more time together."

This was just humble enough to catch Luke's attention. "We are together."

"As in talking. I made breakfast, if you want to eat it with me."

For a moment, Luke looked as if he wanted to say no. But he sighed and opened the door all the way. "All right. For Leia."

Han nodded. "For Leia."

* * *

For the next three days, Leia spent most of her time digging for gossip.

Jeffersom was an easy target. As a young, charming, and single officer, he was well-known among the female staff of the Senate house. Among the giggles and whispered allegations, she managed to find some useful information. "Poor guy," a cook told her. "I heard his love got herself killed by a gang, I did. Left him with a little girl, too."

"Oh, the little girl." The janitor shook her head sorrowfully. "It wasn't his kid, but he raised her. The story is, after her mother died the girl's father came around. He had her kidnapped, and she's been missing since."

"It's a real shame," the valet said. "He hasn't seen another woman since, and that was nearly eight years ago." She leaned in close. "You know, what I think he needs is a lady. Someone sweet to help him forget."

It was much harder to find dirt on Felda. She hit the secretary's break room one day during lunch. Listening to the amount of chatter in that space, Leia found it incredible that the government could keep any secrets. "Felda Jira-Hava… She's the one with the pretty pink eyes, right? She keeps to herself, mostly. I know she lives alone, and she doesn't get out much." The woman's blue ears perked forward. "Why? Who's interested?"

So this was her task. Bringing together two lonely hearts with long histories of being on their own. It was a challenge, but one she was eager to conquer. All it would take was a little planning and a careful application of pressure.

That afternoon, she caught Felda on her way out the door. "A few friends and I are going out to dinner tomorrow night. Would you like to come?"

"Um, I…"

"Come on. It'll be fun." Leia flashed her winningest smile. "Please?"

"Okay," Felda said reluctantly. "When and where?"

"The Nova, at seven."

"I'll try."

Leia waited until she was well on her way down the hall before reaching for the comm. "Officer Jeffersom? Hello, this is Leia Organa. I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow evening."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Senator."

Leia walked into the office with her game face firmly in place: a calm, friendly smile that practically oozed emotional stability. "Hello, Adele."

"I see you came back after all."

If she wanted an answer, she'd have to ask a question.

The therapist studied her for a few seconds, then moved on. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about your social life today."

Again, a blank smile.

"Have you gone out since the incident?"

"What incident?"

"Your kidnapping." Adele said with forced patience.

"Yes."

"With friends?"

"Yes."

"With a consort?"

The idea of Han as a consort nearly drove Leia to laughter. "Yes."

"And is everything all right with said consort?"

"Yes."

"What about friends? Are you having any problems with them?"

"No."

Adele remained impressively cool. "Are your friends helping you recover from the incident?"

Leia hesitated. She was reluctant to risk a long answer. But 'yes' or 'no' would acknowledge there was something to recover from. "They helped with medication and transportation while I was still getting over my injuries."

"What about emotionally? Do they show concern for your happiness?"

"I didn't schedule this myself."

With startling irritation, the therapist threw down her data pad. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Leia. I'll tell you right now, it's not going to solve anything. If your refuse to be helped, you're already a lost cause." She cleared her throat. "That's all for today."

Wordlessly, Leia started to leave.

"And Leia?"

Leia looked back over her shoulder.

"Unless you decide to cooperate, I suggest you save us both some frustration and don't come back."

Leia slammed the door behind her.


	5. Enter, The Monkey Wrench

**_A Careful Application of Pressure_**

**Chapter Five: Enter, The Monkey Wrench

* * *

**

Someone was waiting when they landed on Taledan, a uniformed woman with a childishly excited smile. "Welcome," she said. "Thank you so much."

Luke shook her hand. Han had almost forgotten that he could be friendly. "It was no trouble."

"Really, you have no idea how important this is. That barqual could very possibly be the species' last hope. Without him-" Her comm buzzed. "Excuse me. Hello?- Oh, no. How did it manage to escape?- I'll get a team on it right away." When she looked up, her face was decidedly troubled. "There's a…situation that I have to go deal with. If you could just drop the specimen off at the building over there- and stay out of the woods." She jogged away.

Han reached for the carrying cage, and froze in panic. "Luke, did you unlock…"

With a squeal of delight, Monster scampered down the ramp and into the trees. Luke and Han looked at each other. _The species' last hope…stay out of the woods…_ In a rare show of absolute agreement, they set out a t a dead run into the forest.

"Oh dear." 3PO watched the disappear. "R2, what are we to do?"

"_Bzreep!" _

"We can't go after them, you block-bolted bucket of bravado." He twitched indecisively. "I know. We'll go et help. Come, R2."

"_Murp…" _

"If you'd like to go running into who-knows-what, be my guest. But all you're going to accomplish is giving something indigestion. Really, how do we get into these situations?"

* * *

Felda checked her watch again. Leia said to meet at the corner table at 7. So where was she? It wasn't like her to show up late. 

But then, it wasn't like Felda to spend her night at a place like The Nova. If her parents could see her now… She shuddered. They'd probably disown her. Again. Felda nervously togged at the hem o her skirt. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Felda!"

She groaned inwardly. It was just her luck to have Jeffersom show up and take the maybe out of that thought.

"You waiting for Leia, too?"

She nodded weakly.

"Weird. She's not one time, but the planet still seems to be spinning." His laugh was so honest, she found herself smiling. Their eyes met, and his voice faltered. She quickly dropped her gaze back to the tablecloth.

"You look nice tonight."

Felda risked a glance upward. "Thank you." An awkward silence swooped in, so she focused on the lively music coming from the dance floor. The merciful sound of her comm rescued her. She answered before the first ring had finished. "Yes?"

"_Hello, Felda." _

"Senator. Is everything all right?"

"_Yes, of course. My speeder broke down, that's all. But I'm afraid my friends and I won't be able to make it." _

"I can come pick you up."

"_Oh no you don't. I worked too hard for those reservations for them to go to waste. You're not alone, are you?" _

"No. Officer Jeffersom is here."

"_Even better. Then you should be perfectly able to enjoy yourself." _

"But.."

"_Come on, Felda. Give yourself a break for once. I'll see you next week." _

"Yes, Senator." She hung up. "That was Leia. She can't make it."

"So it's just us?"

"Yeah."

Jeffersom rubbed his hands together, as if he were trying to decide something. Finally, he stood up. "Would you like to dance?"

* * *

From behind the bar, Leia watched in exaltation as Jeffersom pulled a reluctant Felda to her feet. There was a rocky moment as they dealt with the minor inconvenience of Felda's second arms, but soon enough they seemed to be enjoying each other as much as every other couple on the floor. 

She took a celebratory drink. As she was ordering another (it was quite the success, after all) her pocket vibrated. Slightly annoyed, she answered. "Leia Organa."

"Senator Organa, I have bad news."

She ended the call with practiced detachment. "Thank you, 3PO." Inside, she was wobbling on the edge of panic. _Han and Luke- Missing. _How could things have gone so terribly, terribly awry?

Without bothering to pay off her tab, she sprinted out the door. She needed to be on Taledan, right now.


	6. In Which Things Get Sticky

_**A/N: **Professor Tolkien, please forgive me.

* * *

_

**_A Careful Application of Pressure_**

**Chapter Six: In Which Things Get Sticky

* * *

**

Han's first impression upon waking was that he was dead. He was lying in a hammock beside a forest waterfall, and warm, gold sunlight poured through the leafy canopy onto his face. But the hammock seemed to be made of glue, and he doubted that his afterlife destination would be this pleasant, anyway. Slowly, like the pain in his head and limbs, his memory faded back in.

That's when he started to panic.

"Don't do that, please," Luke said calmly. "You're only going to get yourself more stuck."

Han forced himself to lie still. "All right. Can't you just cut through the web?"

"The thing took my light saber. For all I know, it was a snack."

"Oh. So is there anything else you can do?"

"Not that I can think of."

"So this is it."

"Could be."

Feeling strangely collected, Han pondered his possible courses of action. He could take the obvious route, and scream like a lunatic. Or he could try and make peace with the world before he went. In one of the peculiar shifts of character that accompany certain death, he chose option two.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I have a confession to make."

"If you must."

"I never slept with your sister."

"_What?_" This was enough to pull Luke from his brooding silence.

"Leia and I… we didn't…you know."

"Oh." Luke laughed. "I knew that."

"Leia told you?"

"No. It's part of the twin thing. We can feel each other's sensations, if they're strong enough. If any of that had happened, I would know."

Han paled. "You would?"

"I can teach her to control what she transmits, of course."

"Good," Han said gratefully.

"After she gets married."

Understandable. So that's not what you're mad about?"

"I wasn't mad at you."

"Not even about the Zathron thing?"

"I was mad about that. But Jedi don't hold grudges."

Straining against the web, Han turned his head toward Luke. "Then why did you avoid me?"

Luke took a deep breath. "It wasn't you I was avoiding, exactly. It was the idea."

"Not following you."

"I didn't want to accept that my sister was in love with my best friend. It put me in a situation I wasn't comfortable with. If something were to happen between you two… I love her Han. I couldn't bear her being in pain."

Han looked him solemnly in the eye. "I would never do anything to hurt Leia."

Luke nodded within the allowance of his bonds. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. Now shut up and let me figure a way out of this mess."

Han closed his mouth. Something rustled in the trees not far off. "Uh, Luke…"

"Shhh."

"Luke? Luke, buddy, you might want to think a little faster."

"I got it," Luke said. "Hope your blaster's waterproof."

"Why?" But at that moment the creature burst into sight, uninhibited by its missing tenth leg. (Luke's handiwork, of course.) Similarly, the blaster wound Han had left in its side seemed to be paying it little trouble. Its arm-length fangs reached down. "Kid, now would be a good time to execute your brilliant plan!" Han shouted.

Luke shut his eyes. With a roar, the waterfall beside them switched directions and hit them, beast and all, with full force. Han felt the strands around him dissolve in the water as her was thrown through the air.

He hit the ground rolling and had his blaster drawn by the time he reached his feet. The creature floundered in its sea of legs a short distance away.

"Go for the stomach," Luke yelled.

Han steadied his blaster, waiting for a clear target to present itself. _There. _With three quick shots, the thing twitched and moved no more.

Luke was in a tangle around a tree trunk. One leg looked like it was pointing the wrong way. "You good, kid?"

"Mostly," he replied with a pained smile. "Just like the good old days." Han lifted him up and put one arm over his own shoulder.

"You mean, me saving your butt once again."

"If that's what you want to think, I won't contradict you."

"It's just too bad about Monster. Poor little guy, imagine all the ladies he had waiting for him…"

Something familiar jumped out from behind a fern, chirping amicably.

"Monster?"

The barqual rubbed up against Han's leg. "You know, if you weren't so special I'd kill you myself, you little rascal." Monster, unthreatened, climbed up his side and nestled between his head and Luke's shoulder.

Luke smiled. "In the end, we accomplished what we set out for, after all."

"Don't count your poultry just yet," Han said. "Let's get out of the woods, first."


	7. And The Sun Rises

**_A Careful Application of Pressure_**

**Chapter Seven: And the Sun Rises

* * *

**

_This is it, _Felda thought. _I've crossed all lines of decency. _Here she was, still out though the sun was about to rise, and with a man, no less.

She turned to look at Bill, who sat next to her on the rock, watching the horizon. "Bill?"

"Felda?" Bill put his hand on hers.

"I need to tell you something, before this goes to far. I'm legally married." He started to pull away, but she grabbed his wrist. "Back home. I thought I loved him. But after I said yes…" She shook her head. "he hurt me, Bill. Really hurt me. So I ran away. And now.. Well, you should know. I come with baggage."

"Me, too," he said sadly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I can't. Not yet."

Felda nodded. "I understand. Maybe…" She twirled her hair, carefully considering her next words. "Maybe we could help each other. We can take it slow."

"Sounds good to me."

Together, they resumed their sky-ward vigil.

Faintly but steadily, the sun was rising.

* * *

"Really, Luke. I thought you were the responsible one." Leia stood in the doorway, hands on her hips but smiling.

Luke got to his feet, and she wrapped him in a hug. "Blame it all on Han," he said. "You know he's always the instigator."

"I resent that."

Leia spun around. "And you." She shook a finger in Han's face. "I can't send you out to get milk without you almost getting yourself killed."

"Sorry, sweethear," Han said. "I try to behave." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. Leia hesitated and looked back at Luke.

He smiled. "Go ahead."

Han lifted her up to kiss her with all the joy of living.

"I noticed you two are civil," she said afterwards.

"You could say that."

"I told you so."

"How'd you get here so fast?" Han asked, changing the subject.

"By violating just about every galactic transportation regulation in the book," Leia said. "You know you really had me worried, if you had me breaking rules." She surveyed the pairs various wounds. "I hope you two adventurers are healed enough to head home. I have an appointment to catch."

Han raised an eyebrow. "An appointment?"

Leia nodded. "Some problems can only be solved by asking for help."

* * *

_**A/N: **So there you have it. Thanks to all of you for reading. I hope you enjoyed! _

_May the Force be with you,_

_**TSW**_


End file.
